Accidentally on Purpose
by RubinAmigo
Summary: AU, Destiel. After having brought Dean and Cas together, Jimmy, Cas' twin brother, decides they need some more of his help to move things along a bit. So he 'accidentally' does a few things that eventually bring Dean rushing to Cas' front door. Sequel to 'Wrong Number! Right' It can stand alone, so you don't need to read the first part to follow this story :) Rating changed to M
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't going to write a sequel to 'Wrong Number! Right?!' but someone was very persuasive, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy this :)

* * *

><p>"So, tell me, how are things with this Dean guy?" Jimmy asked his twin brother with a huge, smug grin on his face.<p>

After all he had been the one playing match-maker and now Castiel had been on three dates with the guy already. It seemed to be going well, but Cas never talked much about his love life unless Jimmy made him.

"Good. Things are very good," Cas answered.

While Jimmy waited for him to elaborate, Cas got a dreamy look and remembered the last date he and Dean had been on.

They had gone to an art gallery. It wasn't really Dean's thing but he'd gone anyway because he knew Cas would love it. He had made it a condition though, that afterward they'd go to his favorite diner in town, to eat pie. And his claim that the diner served the best apple pie in the world had proven to be true. At least it was the best apple pie Cas had ever had in his life and he had still been able to taste it on Dean's lips, when they'd kissed goodbye.

"Cas? Hello-o? Hey!"

It took Cas a moment, and his brother snapping his fingers right in front his face, to return to the here and now.

"Wow, you were really lost in thought there. Tell me, what were you thinking about? Was it Dean? Did you two have hot sex all night long and you wish he was here instead of me?"

"What? No! I mean, yes! I mean – we haven't... We're taking things slow." Cas felt the tips of his ears get hot. What was his brother thinking? He wasn't that kind of guy.

"Wait, you're saying you haven't had sex with him yet? What have you two been doing then? Has he even been over yet?"

"Of course he has." When he'd been early to pick Cas up for their date and Cas had to quickly finish an email to a client, Dean had waited for him, drinking coffee in the kitchen. "And I told you, we're taking things slow. We're getting to know each other first."

"I get that. But Cas, you're allowed to have a little fun now and then. You deserve to have a little fun." Jimmy seemed genuinely concerned for his brother's well-being.

"I know that, Jimmy. But it's been so long since I've been with someone, I just don't know how to even start anything. What if I mess things up and scare him off? I just don't know how to handle these things."

Jimmy could see the insecurity and the fear of doing something to lose Dean in Cas' wide-open, deep-blue eyes and he put a hand on his twin brother's shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, Cas. I'm there for you. We'll figure something out."

He thought for a moment. Dean hadn't struck him as a taking-things-slow kind of guy but apparently there was more to him. He must have sensed Cas' insecurity and was doing everything he could to make Cas feel comfortable with their beginning relationship. What a perceptive guy and what a good choice on his, Jimmy's, part. But no matter, his brother needed some help to move things along. And he already knew just what to do.

He decided he had to be careful though. So his first step was to encourage Cas to invite Dean over for a movie night. It took a few days to convince his stubborn brother but in the end they had chosen a couple of possible movies together.

Finally, on the following Saturday evening, Dean arrived at Cas' apartment with pizza and beer. With Jimmy's help Cas had chosen 'The Dark Knight' to start the night with. It seemed like something Dean would like and it was perfect for watching while eating pizza and drinking beer.

"Oh, I like batman," Dean said, when the movie started. Then they were both quiet, too busy eating the pizza and soon completely caught up in the movie. They were sitting next to each other on Cas' couch, just barely touching, neither of them daring to do more.

When the movie was over, Cas got up and gathered their dishes and the empty pizza carton. "I'll just put these away real quick. Why don't you pick another movie? I've got a whole stack over there."

"You sure you don't need a hand?" Dean asked, but Cas shook his head.

"No, don't worry. I've got this."

"Alright, then let me see what movies you've got here." Dean knelt down on the floor and checked out the selection of the movies that Jimmy had left there for them. He quickly found something he liked. "Sinister! Cas, I like your taste."

"Sinister? I've never heard of that. My brother must have left it here. But if you like it, we can watch it," Cas told him, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Great," Dean smiled and put the DVD in the player to start the movie and they both settled on the couch.

Soon it became clear that this really wasn't Cas' kind of movie. He was covering his eyes more than he was actually watching the movie and Dean reassuringly took his hand and held it. Cas thanked him with a shy smile, even though it hardly make him feel better.

"We can stop and watch something else, if you want," Dean suggested but Cas shook his head. "No, I'm fine. We can watch this movie." He swallowed hard. Dean shrugged and moved a little closer to Cas on the couch. "Alright, but if you change your mind, it's fine with me."

Eventually the movie was too much for Cas and at the next particularly scary scene he barely muffled a gasp and on impulse he turned to hide his face against Dean's shoulder, just like he had done with Jimmy when they were kids.

Dean stroked Cas' hair soothingly. "Are you alright, Cas? Really?"

Cas quietly shook his head and didn't dare look at the TV screen again.

"Alright, that's it. I'm stopping the movie." Carefully, so he didn't push Cas' head away, Dean leaned forward and grabbed the remote. He switched off the movie and zapped through the TV channels until he found some harmless comedy show.

"There, you can open your eyes again, now," he whispered right next to Cas' ear, his lips brushing the other man's hair.

"Thanks, Dean. And sorry. I'm really not good with scary movies," Cas apologized as he turned his head around to face the TV again.

"Yeah, I noticed." Dean chuckled softly. "That's okay, though, don't worry about it." He put his arm around Cas shoulder and gently pulled him closer, so that Cas' head was again settled against his shoulder, only this time facing the TV. Cas quickly relaxed and together they enjoyed the funny show for a while.

Eventually, Cas drifted off to sleep. He was so comfortable nestled against Dean and he felt so safe with him, that his eyes fell shut and soon he was fast asleep. Dean smiled. Cas looked so adorable that he didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead he put a pillow on his lap and carefully moved the sleeping man around, until his head was resting on the pillow. Pulling a blanket over the two of them, Dean continued watching TV and the sleeping Castiel.

When the sunlight crept through the curtains of Cas' living room windows the next morning it woke the two men up. Eventually Dean had fallen asleep on the couch as well, with Cas half lying on top of him.

"Good morning," Cas mumbled and yawned while he struggled to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and then stared at the other person on the couch. "Dean! Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Good morning to you, too." Dean smiled brightly. "You looked so peaceful, I just didn't have the heart to wake you. And then I must have fallen asleep as well." He got up and stretched his back. "Please tell me you have coffee."

"Of course I have coffee. Give me a minute and I'll make breakfast." He got up, started the coffee machine and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up. When he was done, Dean did the same and Cas started frying some eggs and bacon for breakfast. The table was set and the food was almost done when Dean returned to the kitchen.

"This smells amazing, Cas you're an angel," Dean sighed and then grabbed the smaller man and kissed him passionately.

"I wasn't properly awake earlier, or I'd have done that sooner," he whispered in Cas' ear after he broke from the kiss and earned a brilliant smile for that. They stared into each others' eyes for a long time, until the bacon threatened to burn and reminded them that they were actually really hungry.

Dean took care of the coffee while Cas put the food on their plates and they sat down at the table together. For a few minutes they were quiet, just enjoying the food and each other's company.

"Thanks for staying," Cas said eventually. "You didn't have to do that."

"I'd never just walk out on you," Dean replied and was rewarded with another of Cas' rare smiles that lit up the entire room.

Their moment was rudely interrupted by Dean's cell phone. He checked the number and then looked at Cas apologetically. "It's my brother, I better get that."

"Good morning - what? Really, Sammy?"

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas stifled a laugh. Brothers. He knew that feeling.

"Alright, alright. I'll get there as soon as I can. See you, Sam."

With a sigh Dean hung up. "Well, looks like I have to leave. Sorry. But my brother is moving into a new apartment today and apparently all his friends, who'd promised to help, bailed on him and he's on his own."

"That's okay, I understand. I have some work I need to get done anyway." Cas always had some work to keep him busy.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Dean told him as he put on his jacket and started towards the door. "I had a great time last night. And thanks for the awesome breakfast."

Cas followed him to the door. "I had a great time, too."

"We should do that again. Soon." Dean bent down a little, to quickly kiss Cas goodbye. "Bye, Cas."

"Bye, Dean," Cas smiled and closed the door.

Later that day Cas tried to work but he couldn't really concentrate. So he called Jimmy, who was very curious and decided to come over to hear every detail about the previous night.

"He stayed here? All night? You surprise me, brother." Jimmy asked, after Cas was done telling him about the night.

"Yes, he stayed. But nothing happened. All we did was sleep."

Jimmy pouted but Cas ignored him. "You know, there's something I've been wondering. Where did that terrible horror movie come from? We certainly didn't pick that out and you know I can't stand those movies."

"It must have accidentally slipped in with all the other movies," Jimmy replied innocently. "But Dean liked it, didn't he? And he protected you from the bad monster."

Cas threw a pillow at his brother. "You left it there on purpose, didn't you."

Jimmy just laughed, which was confirmation enough. "So, what are you going to do now? When are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know yet. He had to leave to help his brother and we haven't made plans yet," Cas answered just as his cell phone beeped with a new message. He quickly read it and smiled. "That was him. He just apologized again for having to leave so suddenly but they're almost done moving his brother's stuff now."

"What are you going to answer?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Hmm, here let me make a suggestion." Jimmy held out his hand for Cas' phone and Cas handed it over. Jimmy thought for a moment and then typed, deleted some of it and typed some more.

"Here, you could send something like this." He grinned and showed the message to Cas.

_I understand you had to leave. But you have no idea what you're missing by not being here. I'm wearing nothing but my long trench coat ;)_ Y_ou should come over asap._

"Jimmy! I could never send that. What would he think?" Cas almost shouted at his brother. "Delete this. Now."

"He would probably think that you miss him. A lot." Jimmy grinned and flinched when another pillow hit him. "Okay, okay, I'll delete it." He pressed a few buttons on the phone and then made a shocked face. "Oops, uhm, Cas? I am so sorry, but I accidentally sent the message. You're phone is confusing."

Cas was quiet. He just stared at his brother with his mouth open. He could not believe Jimmy had done that. He would so kill his brother, twin or not.

The beeping phone, indicating a reply from Dean, interrupted his murder fantasies.

"Give me half an hour," Jimmy read. "Well, I better leave you then, Cas. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He got up and was ready to leave when Cas finally regained control over his body after this shock.

"Wait. What am I going to do?"

"For starters, you should probably change into that trench coat of yours," Jimmy suggested. "Oh, and you might need these." He threw a box of condoms at his brother who caught it and just stared. "Be safe. And have fun."

With that he left his brother and smiled as the door closed behind him. It looked like his plan might actually work. Of course, none of what had happened had been accidental.

Exactly half an hour after Cas had received Dean's text, the doorbell rang. Cas opened the door to find Dean standing outside, looking like he had rushed all the way across town.

"Hi," Dean greeted him, breathing hard. It was hard to tell if that was from actually rushing all the way across town or because of the view he was presented with. "Wow. You really are wearing nothing but that coat." His voice dropped about an octave as he said this.

Cas just nodded and blushed under Dean's approving stare. He was too overwhelmed by the situation to say anything. But he didn't need to. He just stepped aside to let Dean in and Dean took the lead from there. He closed the door and pushed Cas against it, kissing him hungrily. Then Dean picked him up and carried him towards where he expected the bedroom to be.

"I'm still going to kill my brother," Cas mumbled almost inaudibly, before his mouth was otherwise occupied once more.


	2. Nothing but a Trench coat

**I wasn't sure if this would get a sequel or a second chapter, but with the way the last part ended, there just had to be more. So, here it is, and I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Dean was kissing Cas while carrying him at the same time. It wasn't easy to navigate like that but he didn't want to put down the man who was clad in nothing but his trench coat, and give him the chance to change his mind. And against all odds he managed to find the bedroom without bumping into a wall or a door even once.<p>

With his foot he closed the door behind them and finally deposited his lover on the large and perfectly made up bed. "I could hardly believe it when I got your text. 'Wearing nothing but my long trench coat.' But I'm glad I came over to check it out," Dean whispered and climbed onto the bed next to Cas.

"I'm glad you did, too." Cas turned onto his side to face Dean and pushed himself up slightly to kiss Dean again. "I have to admit, I am a bit nervous though," Cas whispered between kisses.

"Sshh. It's okay to be nervous, babe," Dean told him and gently stroked and ruffled Cas' dark hair and Cas smiled. He felt a lot more comfortable already, just because of those few words.

For a long time they lay facing each other, staring into each others' eyes when they interrupted their kissing to take a few breaths. But after a while their kisses became longer, deeper and more intense. Most of this was initiated by Dean, who started using more and more tongue. But Cas didn't protest and matched Dean's intensity and soon small gasps and moans could be heard in between kisses.

"God, I have wanted to do this for a long time," Dean breathed against Cas' lips.

"Me too," Cas replied, sounding a lot less certain than Dean had. But Dean didn't notice the uncertainty. He was too caught up in the heat of the moment.

Slowly Dean pushed Cas back onto his back and rolled halfway on top of him, all the while kissing his lover passionately. Cas tensed a little but quickly relaxed again when Dean stroked his hands through his hair. Dean's touch soothed him and he lost himself in the taste of Dean's mouth and the tender touches of their tongues.

Then Dean's hands started moving down Castiel's body, stroking, caressing, exploring. At first his hands stayed on top of the material of the trench coat and Cas enjoyed the feeling. Close but not too close. Without really noticing it he mirrored Dean's touches as well as he could in his position. He liked to feel the muscles moving beneath his hands.

When Dean's hands eventually slipped under the fabric of the coat Cas tensed for a second but Dean was caressing his shoulders, pushing the coat out of the way and Cas relaxed again. But he stopped touching Dean and he wasn't kissing back anymore. He completely focused all his senses on the touch of Dean's hands on his skin.

"Dean," he moaned softly.

"Yes, babe?" Dean asked equally as soft, his lips brushing Cas' collarbone.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here."

"So am I." Dean continued kissing his way along Cas' body, pushing the trench coat further out of the way as he made his way down towards the navel. But the more skin was exposed to Dean's hands and lips the more Cas tensed up again. He didn't move and his breathing became fast and shallow when Dean's hands reached for the belt of the coat to untie it.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up at his lovers' face. Cas' eyes were tightly shut. Dean gently touched his cheek. "Cas? Hey, Cas, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Cas stuttered without opening his eyes.

Dean rolled off his lover and sat up, looking down at the petrified man. "Don't give me that bullshit. Cas, you're not alright. You're as stiff as a board. Talk to me. I'm not leaving until you do, okay," Dean said firmly and pulled the trench coat back over Cas' shoulders.

Cas slowly opened his eyes, blinking at Dean in surprise. Slowly he sat up as well and crawled back on the bed until his back was settled against the headboard. Dean moved next to him and carefully took his hand. "Talk to me, angel," he whispered softly.

"To be honest, it wasn't me who sent that text. It was my brother. Jimmy," Cas confessed, looking down at their joined hands. "I understand if you want to leave now." He sounded defeated and looked up at Dean, sadness shining in his blue eyes.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas' hand. "I'm not leaving. Why would you think that?"

"Because I can't... you came here to..." He took a deep breath. "You came because of that text Jimmy wrote. And this is not what you expected."

"I came here to spend time with you. Nothing more, nothing less." Dean looked Cas right in the eye and Cas couldn't detect any deceit in Dean's green gaze, try as he might. "What we do is not really important, as long as we do it together. Look, I admit I'd be lying if I said I don't want to have sex with you. Of course I do. Do you have any idea how sexy you are, babe? But if you're not ready, I'll wait. I'm not going to push into doing something you're not comfortable with. And I'm sure, it'll be worth the wait."

"Sexy? Me?" Cas smiled shyly but he didn't quite believe those words.

"Hell yes. With your messy hair and your blue eyes and that trench coat of yours. Yes, you're sexy. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"No, not really. But then I don't really go out a lot. Mostly I just spend time with Jimmy," Cas answered.

"Yeah, I noticed. You wanna tell me why that is?" Dean asked softly. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine," he added, when Cas hesitated.

"No, it's okay," Cas told him. "Jimmy is really all I have. We never knew our mother, she died shortly after we were born. And our dad just left when we were teenagers. We don't know why but we never saw him again. So it has been just us for a long time. Jimmy is all the family I have."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to grow up without a mother. Sam and I, we lost our mom in a house fire when we were kids. But we still have our dad and some very close friends, that are almost like family to us. But you know what, Cas? You have me now."

"I do?" Cas sounded surprised.

"Yes," Dean confirmed. "You do."

"You're different," Cas suddenly said after being quiet for a while.

"Different from what?" Dean asked.

"From pretty much everyone I ever met. There's a reason I stopped going out and why Jimmy felt like he had to find me a date."

"Yes, I wondered about that. You must have had some very bad luck with people."

"I guess I have, although I didn't know any different. But the last guy I was with, a couple of years ago, he wasn't very nice. I didn't really notice at first and then it was too late and I didn't know how to get away. So I learned to just wait till his moods passed. I closed my eyes and didn't open them until it was over."

Dean was quiet for a long time when Cas was done talking. He just protectively held the other man's hand in both of his hands and let everything he had just learned sink in. It explained a lot about Castiel and it also made him angry at the stranger who had hurt this gentle, beautiful and fragile person sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I had no idea."

"Of course not. How could you? But it's okay, I survived," Cas replied.

"What's his name? I'll..."

"His name is Alastair, and you're not going to do anything," Cas interrupted Dean immediately. Dean gave him a slightly puzzled and slightly guilty look.

"He is in jail, where he deserves to be," Cas elaborated.

"Did you...?" Dean let the question trail off.

"I'm afraid not. I was too scared. He managed to get there all by himself. He got into a bar fight one night. And when the cops arrested everyone they found out that he was wanted for several violent crimes. He's gone for good."

"Good," Dean said and gently kissed Castiel on the forehead. "Because I never want to see you get hurt. Ever."

Cas smiled and then yawned. This conversation, baring his soul to someone else, had been emotionally draining. Dean noticed this as well.

"You need sleep, babe. Don't worry, I'll stay right here and watch over you. Good night," he said softly and Cas wrapped himself in a blanket and snuggled close to Dean on the bed.

"Good night," Cas answered and closed his eyes. He quickly relaxed and was almost asleep when he remembered something Dean had said earlier. "I like it when you call me that," he said, his sleep addled brain not able to make what he was trying to say any clearer.

"When I call you what?" Dean asked, confused.

"Angel. I like it when you call me angel," Cas explained.

Dean smiled at that. He now had a pet name for Cas and he couldn't imagine one suiting him any better. "Good night, angel," he whispered and listened to Cas' breathing evening out as he finally fell asleep. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he quietly added, once he was sure that Cas was really asleep.

Eventually Dean was tired as well and he slid down on the bed next to Cas to catch some sleep himself. There was a reason why he usually avoided conversations like this, which he always called 'chick-flick-moments' in his mind. They were exhausting. But this one had been necessary and important, because Cas was important to him. With that thought he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning Cas woke up first and he sat up to watch Dean sleep, while he thought about their conversation from the night before. It had felt good to talk about everything and he still felt good about it. He actually felt better and more confident than he had in a very long time. As if talking about what had happened to him had broken down a wall, he never even knew existed.

"I love you, too," he whispered very softly. He had just barely heard the words Dean had spoken when he'd been almost asleep and he was not quite brave enough just yet to say them back to Dean when he was awake. He didn't notice Dean stirring and slowly waking up.

Carefully Cas got out of bed and went into the kitchen to prepare everything they'd need for breakfast. After setting the table, mixing the eggs and preparing the coffee machine he returned to the bedroom to wait for Dean to wake up.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas said as Dean sat up and looked around, trying to remember where he was.

"Good morning, angel." Dean smiled brightly when he saw Cas standing in the middle of the room, looking right at him, still wearing nothing but his trench coat, like the day before. "Did you already make breakfast?"

"Not quite yet. But I prepared everything." Cas voice trailed off until it was barely audible at the end of the sentence. He was too mesmerized by Dean half sitting on the bed, sporting the best bedhead Cas had ever seen and the green eyes still sparkling with the remnants of sleep. And suddenly Cas knew what he wanted and he wanted it right now. He wanted to be as close to Dean as was humanly possible.

"And I just realized that I'm not hungry. At least not for breakfast," Cas said, rendering Dean utterly speechless. When Cas started untying the belt of his coat Dean's mouth fell open.

"Cas, what...you don't have to...", Dean said with difficulty.

"I know. But, after our conversation last night, I realized something." He stopped opening the belt while he explained. "This coat, I've had it for years. It is great in chilly weather, but it is even better when you want to hide from the world and let no one come close to you. I wore this coat as a kind of armor. But I don't need my armor with you." He smiled and swiftly undid the belt and let the coat drop to the floor at his feet. "It is nothing but a trench coat now."

"Wow, Cas, I...you..." Dean stammered. Cas ignored him and climbed onto the bed to kiss Dean. Then he settled on Dean's legs and started working on opening his fly.

"Are you sure?" Dean interrupted his attempt and Cas looked up and met Dean's gaze.

"Yes, I am. I told you, I did some thinking and I know what want now. I don't want to be afraid anymore and with you I'm not. And now I want to try this, if you let me."

"If you're sure, go ahead," Dean told him, still a little overwhelmed by this turn of events.

"Great," Cas smiled and finally managed to open Dean's pants. He stopped in surprise when he saw that Dean wasn't wearing any underwear but he quickly realized that this made things easier for him. He pushed the pants out of the way as far as necessary to free Dean's already half-hard cock.

For a moment he just looked, taking it all in and making Dean moan, because this sweet torture was more arousing as if Cas had touched him right away. Then Cas carefully touched Dean, slowly caressing the growing erection, drawing gasps from Dean.

"Is this okay?" Cas asked, his old insecurity showing again.

"Cas, as long as you don't bite, pretty much everything is okay," Dean said between heavy breaths.

Thus encouraged, Cas continued exploring, letting his tongue and lips join his fingers. He thoroughly enjoyed himself. It was so much fun to touch and taste Dean and watch his reactions. It wasn't like he'd never given a blow job before, but this was the first time he did it without pressure, the first time it was actually fun.

The sounds of pleasure coming from Dean and the gentle, reassuring touch of his hands on the side of Cas' face made him finally brave enough to take Dean fully in his mouth. Dean gasped loudly as Cas swallowed him down as far as he could and stayed there for a while.

Then Cas started moving, experimenting what he could do with his tongue and alternating between licking and sucking Dean's cock. Soon Dean started bucking up into Cas even though he tried very hard to lie still.

"Cas, stop. I'm close," Dean managed to say with some difficulty between moans and grunts.

Cas stopped what he was doing for just moment. "Shhhh, let me make you feel good." Then he continued sucking Dean even more enthusiastically and soon Dean was no longer capable of coherent speech.

"Cas," he moaned loudly as he was getting closer and closer to the edge. Cas let his tongue swirl around the tip of Dean's rock hard cock to push him over the edge and when Dean came, Cas went down on him as far as he could to drink down every last drop. When it was over, Cas slowly let Dean slip out of his mouth and sat up to fondly look at his lover who was breathing heavily.

Cas stretched out next to Dean and waited until Dean was able to speak again. "Wow, Cas, that was – wow. So worth the wait." He turned over to kiss Cas hard and deep. "Mmm, I can still taste myself. Damn, that was amazing, angel," Dean murmured and Cas smiled.

They stayed like that for a while until Dean had recovered a little more. "I know you have breakfast almost ready but I think I need a shower first. Will you join me? Hot water, soap, the two of us – naked. I think now it is my turn to make you feel good," Dean said with a smirk.

Cas smiled. "Breakfast can wait." They got out of bed and Dean dropped his clothes on the way to the bathroom. In the shower they finally had the chance to really explore each others' bodies. They washed each other and laughed and kissed and Dean really made Cas feel good, just as he had promised. Cas had never felt that good before.

They didn't leave the shower until the hot water ran out and they both realized they were actually hungry for breakfast.

"Do you have bacon?" Dean asked, standing behind Cas in the kitchen and nuzzling his neck.

"Of course, I have bacon," Cas smiled and Dean hugged him tightly from behind.

"You truly are an angel," Dean told him. "And I'm never letting you go and I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you, Cas."

"I know," Cas smiled. "I heard you last night."

"You did?"

"Yes. And Dean? I love you, too."

"I know. I heard you this morning."


End file.
